The Loch Ness Cactus!
The Loch Ness Cactus! * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 11 * Overall Ep #: 84 Plot A sleeping Loch Ness Cactus's waves disrupts Jupiter Town and the Candies are tasked by Sir Great White to convince it to leave, much to Sugar and Snicker's displeasure. Episode (Opening shot fade in to a long shot of the forest behind the Rainbow House. Sugar floats above a bridge over a crook. Birds fly by chirping happily and rabbits run free over the ground. The blonde girl has some fish in her hands, and tosses them onto the dock and two ferrets emerge to retrieve them. Next, she flies up to a few birds nesting a tree and gives them the worm. Beside her is Cranberry Pup, who is chewing on some Rainbow Bites.) * {Sugar Pie} "Not too fast, Cranberry." (Close-up of him; she continues o.s.) "You don't want an upset stomach." (Cranberry gives her a weird look, wiping his paws to show he wants no more. Sugar is briefly taken aback, Snicker comes behind her.) * {Snicker Doodle} "He really should he more than that." (Cranberry hops off. The boy grabs a handful of the dog treats.) * {Sugar Pie} "It's not playtime yet!" (Overhead view of Cranberry, with the two kids flying to overtake him; at ground level, the puppy stops short as they land and set the treats down.) * {Sugar Pie} "I know you want your squeaky ball, but..." (Close-up of him; she continues o.s.) "Just three more bites." (Cranberry moans.) "Two more?" (Again; she pushes it closer.) "One more bite?" (leaning into view) "Pretty please?" (Cranberry turns around and shakes his head at her. Then, water splashes on him.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh!" (She flies to Cranberry.) "Goodness! Are you okay?" (looks around) "I don't see anyone playing in the water." (Cranberry points his nose in the direction he's looking at. Snicker and Sugar followed his gaze. Cut to a long shot of the problem. A plume of water issuing from a distant tall geyser. A gasp from the two kids; then they come into view.) * {Snicker Doodle} "That's the source of the incoming falling water?" (Cranberry takes his favorite dog treat from him. Cut to him on the ground, fed up with their previous obtuseness.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "I'll take that as a..." (Cut to her and her brother.) * {Both} "Yes." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to Jupiter Town and the end of some dark plume. Cut to the park, where creatures are enjoying the nice weather.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "Help!" (She and Snicker flew into view.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Help! Please? Help? There's..." * {Sugar Pie} "There's a horrible wave and a very bad cloud of smoke! It's headed this way and--" (Both completely failed to get even one creature's attention, and ducks with a cry to avoid a ball that came flying at them. Before it can hit the ground, Rainbow Flavor flashes in and starts bouncing it up off her tail.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Don't be a bunch of scaredy babies. It's just me, future Jupiter ball-bouncing record holder." (Choco & Cotton arrive to watch.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Two hundred forty six, two hundred forty seven..." * {Cotton Puffy} "This calls for a celebration!" (He and Choco zip away; the smoke reaches the park.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Wait. This is no time for celebrations." * {Sugar Pie} "This is a time for panic, for--" (Choco pops up.) * {Choco Cream} "I'm gonna need balloons!" (He & Cotton hop away.) * {Cotton Puffy} "One for everyone in Jupiter Town!" * {Sugar & Snicker} (following them) "There's...there's smoke, and...and where there's smoke, there's fire, and--" (Both partiers hit the brakes with no warning, so that Snicker and Sugar ram into them and are briefly knocked silly.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Let's see." (His perspective; panning across the park; he points around while counting off.) * {Cotton Puffy} "That's one, two, three, four, five, six..." (Stop on Rainbow.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "...Two hundred fifty-four, two hundred fifty five...no, wait..." (Choco rushes into view to count her as well, causing the ball to miss Rainbow's head and land next to her.) * {Choco Cream} "Seven..." (Exasperated sigh from Rainbow.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Choco, you made me mess up! Now I have to start all over!" * {Sugar Pie} "We will all start over, in a new town--" (Rainbow takes off.) * {Snicker Doodle} "--Because ours will be--" * {Choco & Cotton} (from o.s.) "Hey Rainbow Flavor, wait up!" (Zomm out from them through the happy creatures.) * {Sugar Pie} "Oh, please, this is an emergency. I need everyone to--" * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "LISTEN UP!" (Cut to her on the bridge over the stream running through the park, and zoom in.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Smoke is spreading all over Jupiter!" (Back to the crowd; shocked reactions from them.) * {Sugar & Snicker} (jumping into view in distance) "That's what we've been trying to--" * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "But don't worry." (Cut to her.) "I found out from Sir Great White that the cause is not a volcano." (Cut to Snicker & Sugar.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Thanks goodness." * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "It's coming from the Loch Ness Cactus!" (Snicker Doodle & Sugar Pie suck in a huge gasp as their eyes pop.) * {Snicker & Sugar} "The...the...Loch Ness Cactus?" (Dissolve to the exterior of the Rainbow House, under a sky that has darkened under the spreading smoke.) * {Blueberry Jam} (from inside) "What is a Loch Ness Cactus doing here in Jupiter Town?" (Cut to the inside.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Sleeping." (None of the others can't believe their ears.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "According to Sir Great White, he's napping." (Back to her.) "His snoring is what's causing the geyser to smoke." * {Choco Cream} "He should see a doctor. That doesn't sound normal." * {Cinnamon Buns} "At least the geyser isn't erupting. What are we supposed to do about it?" * {Rainbow Flavor} (from o.s.) "I'll tell you what we're supposed to do about it!" (Cut to her.) "Kick him out of here! Literally!" (kicking the table) "Take that!" (Lollipop rushes over to balance it before it can topple.) * {Lollipop Pops} "We need to encourage him to go somewhere else to nap. Sir Great White has given us this mission, and we cannot fail. If we do, Jupiter Town will be covered in smoke forever." (Cut to Snicker & Sugar on this; they recoil in horror with a gasp. Camera pans to Gelatin and Cinnamon.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh!" (to Cinnamon) "Talk about getting your beauty nap." * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "All right, boys and girls! Let's get ourselves recharged. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yeah, you heard her! The fate of Jupiter Town is in our hands! Do we have what it takes?" (The others voice their own affirmative responses. As they hustle out the door, Vanilla joins them...but Sugar and Snicker hung back.) * {Sugar Pie} "Actually..." (Wipe to Vanilla and Rainbow. They're using their Thunderbolt move several times on a hard rock. Quick pan to Caramel & Blueberry. The two are charging up their Quick Attack move. Quick pan shot to Choco and Cotton. They jump out from a tree. Choco lands in a puddle.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Choco, it goes like this..." (Both use Iron Hand to slice two boulders in half. Quick pan to Lemon, Gelatin, and Cinnamon. They are in positioned, then performs an Electro Ball attack on three targets. All are hit. Quick pan to Sugar and Snicker. The two back away from something, until their backs touched, scaring a little whimper out of them. Cut to all eleven.) * {Caramel Cider} "Let's go!" (All but Sugar & Snicker zip away.) * {Snicker Doodle} "...Let's not?" (He and his blonde sister crouch down and go into a whimpering shiver. Cut to Lollipop, floating down the line to review the troops.) * {Lollipop Pops} "All right, boys and girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the geyser by nightfall." * {Sugar Pie} (shuddering) "Geyser?" * {Lollipop Pops} (pointing to the peak of the geyser) "The Loch Ness Cactus is in that opening at the very top." * {Lemon Drop} "Looks pretty cold up there." * {Vanilla Cake} "Yes. The higher you go, the colder it gets." * {Gelatin Soft} "Good thing I brought my scarf." (He brings up one, striped in red and black.) * {Lemon Drop} "Ooh, love the colors!" * {Rainbow Flavor} (laughing sarcastically) "Oh, yeah. That'll keep you nice and warm." (Cut to a visibly unsettled Sugar and Snicker. A glance up at the scary high geyser prompts a small whimper from both of them. Lollipop takes no notice, holding a map and studying it.) * {Sugar Pie} (from o.s.) "...Excuse me, Lollipop?" (Cut to her and Snicker.) "I know you're busy, but--" * {Lollipop Pops} (not paying attention) "Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way." * {Snicker Doodle} "...But if we could just have a second--" * {Lollipop Pops} "Yeah, we're gonna have to avoid that." * {Sugar Pie} "So...I was thinking that...maybe Snicker Doodle and I should just stay here in Jupiter Town." * {Lollipop Pops} "Yeah." * {Snicker Doodle} (brightly, he and Sugar floating o.s.) "Oh! Cool. We'll stay here and--" (Lollipop finally realized what the two are talking about.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Wait! You two have to come. Your way with wild creatures will surely come in handy." * {Sugar Pie} "I don't we can--" * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Oh, and don't worry about your little animal friends in our backyard. Chandelee and Chondoller got it covered." * {Snicker Doodle} "I don't think they're up to the task." (Lollipop floats off.) "Maybe...but...but..." (Sad groan; Rainbow takes Lollipop aside.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Are you sure you want Snicker and Sugar to come along? I mean, those two are weak crybabies who are scared of everything. They're just gonna slow us down." * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh, they're just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure they'll be fine." (Two yelps from the two scaredy Candies draws their attention. They're trying to get away from their own shadow, and end up crashing into each other. Rainbow gives the purple-haired girl a "told you so" look. The others are ready to go.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "All right, boys and girls! Move out!" (They do so. Now straight toward Snicker and Sugar, now off the ground. They get caught up in the small stampede and are carried screaming toward the geyser. Tilt up to the murky peak.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to the geyser peak, which trembles as a low, guttural noise is heard. Smoke boils out. Cut to an overhead view of the twelve, Snicker and Sugar diving behind Caramel with a panicked gasp.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What was that?" * {Lollipop Pops} "That is the sound of the Loch Ness Cactus snoring." * {Snicker Doodle} "It's...it's so..." (His perspective, tilting up to frame the peak.) * {Snicker & Sugar} "...High..." * {Rainbow Flavor} (leans in) "Well, it is a geyser! I'm gonna fly up there and check it out." * {Caramel Cider} "Hold on now. I think we should all go up together." (Cut to Rainbow; she continues o.s.) "Safety in numbers and all." * {Rainbow Flavor} (sulkily) "Fine." (The scenery dissolves to all but Snicker and Sugar float ahead. Frame to Cinnamon, Gelatin, and Lemon, as well as Lollipop in the rear, who studies her map before rolling it up.) * {Gelatin Soft} "I hear the only think that sparkles more than a monster's skin are the treasures they hide from the good." * {Lemon Drop} "Ooh! We might be able to convince him to part us with a few!" * {Cotton Puffy} (scratchy voice) "Welcome to my cave, Lemon Drop! Care for a gold coin?" (The pink-and-blue-maned joker jape irks the three for a moment, before bursting with laughter from all but Lollipop.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Shut up!" (All silent.) "Quit joking around, this is serious stuff!" (Close-up.) "Snicker Doodle. Sugar Pie. You two are excellent with wild creatures. What do you think the Loch Ness Cactus will be like?" (Getting no response, she stops to look around, as well as the others.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Where'd they go?" (Rainbow looks down.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (angry) "Hey!" (Cut to her perspective of the geyser's foot; Snicker and Sugar peek out behind a bush.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "What are you slowpokes waiting for? An invitation?" (The entire group.) * {Choco Cream} "Ooh! I have one with me!" (He instantly comes up with one in his hand, releasing a burst of confetti, streamers, balloons, and noise that scare the rainbow-maned girl hard and do little for the others' mood.) * {Snicker Doodle} "It...it's so...so..." * {Snicker & Sugar} "Steep." * {Rainbow Flavor} "It's just a cliff! Just...I don't know...fly up here! It's so easy!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Come on! You guys can do it! Fly up here!" * {Sugar Pie} "Oh...okay." (With both their eyes closed shut, they start floating and are soon at eye level with the others. A rumbling snore from the Loch Ness Cactus freezes their bodies in sheer terror, and both Candies drops back into the bushes like two small bricks. Rainbow groans in disgust, face palming; on the ground, Snicker and Sugar strain hopelessly, while Lollipop, Blueberry, and Caramel watch from the hill.) * {Blueberry Jam} (groaning) "We don't have time for this!" (Caramel takes the map from Lollipop.) * {Lollipop Pops} "What are you doing?" * {Caramel Cider} "I'll need this if I'm gonna take around the geyser another way." (A loud groan from Rainbow.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Around the geyser?" (Caramel bolts downhill; cut to her as she slides along.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (from o.s.) "That's gonna take them forever!" (Just after the cowgirl reaches the two, another snore from the monster shakes the geyser and causes the redheaded cowgirl to go over on her back. She topples; Caramel addresses herself upward.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Don't worry, Lolli." (Cut to Lollipop; he continues o.s.) "We'll be quick." (The girl's concern deepens as she turns her gaze to the steam advancing steadily out from the opening. Dissolve to a tic-tac-toe game between the two partiers.) * {Choco Cream} "Woo! I win again!" (Gloomy sigh from Cotton.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Fifteen games in a row." (smiling) "Best of twenty-one?" (The others looked out to see Vanilla and Caramel coming up around a bend. Both had tied Sugar and Snicker's tails into a loop and dragged the still-frozen guppies up the trail.) * {Vanilla Cake} "We...made...it." (He collapses.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (to Lollipop) "Told you so!" (Lollipop has no answer for this. Wipe to an overhead shot of the. Snicker and Sugar are still being dragged by Vanilla. They come across a gap. All but the two cowards cross with ease. Snicker and Sugar can only stare across at the others.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Your turn!" * {Snicker & Sugar} "But...it's so...wide!" * {Blueberry Jam} (impatiently) "No way! We should be much farther along by now." * {Vanilla Cake} "Just leap on over." (Sugar & Snicker peek past the edge.) * {Snicker Doodle} "We..." (A loud snore and billow of steam cut him off; he zips toward Sugar and both curl into two shivering little balls.) * {Sugar & Snicker} "We can't!" * {Cotton Puffy} "There's nothing to be afraid of!" (jumping to edge) "It's just a hop, skip, and a jump!" * {Choco Cream} "See? It's not very far." * {Cotton Puffy} "You can make it with a hop, skip, and a jump." * {Lollipop Pops} "We don't have time for this!" * {Choco Cream} "Hop..." * {Cotton Puffy} "Skip..." * {Choco & Cotton} "And a jump!" (Snicker and Sugar get back up.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Okay...here we go." (He and Sugar doing motions slowly.) "A hop..." * {Blueberry Jam} "You got it." * {Vanilla Cake} "Almost there." * {Snicker Doodle} "Skip..." (He and Sugar skip over the edge, eyes closed.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Don't look down!" (Snicker and Sugar looked down. They shivered in sheer panic and suddenly stops dead. The camera zooms out, they are seen to have their tails on one edge and their hands the edge in front of them. It's barely more than 15 inches white. Rainbow Flavor claps a hand to her face with a groan and flies over to push the two across. Lemon and Gelatin assist with a little pulling action. It ends with a thud and all lay in a heap before the others.) * {Sugar Pie} "I guess we forgot to jump." (Wipe to another section of the trail leading up the geyser and tilt down slightly to frame the twelve making headway.) * {Lollipop Pops} (softly) "Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rockslide." (Very unsettling news for everyone else.) * {Snicker Doodle} "An...an ava...ava..." * {Blueberry Jam} "Shhh!" (They move ahead. Rainbow brushes through some lady branches as she flies along, causing a couple to drop loose and fall slowly toward the ground. One of them touches Sugar lightly, but that set her off to fear mode.) * {Sugar Pie} "AVALAN---" (Vanilla silences her with a less painful slap to the face. All glance nervously around as the echo of her screaming dies away. When it finally faded out, all sigh in relief. However, the area begins to shake and quiver. A few pebbles clatter down from above, replaced by large rocks.) * {All} (from o.s.) "AVALANCHE!!!" (All twelve retreat. They dive out of the way of a tumbling rock, and another one lands in front of the camera to black out the screen. Fade in to a cloud of dust, which clears to reveal eleven badly filtered guppies coughing.) * {Caramel Cider} "Everyone okay?" * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes, I am." (Sugar and Snicker poke their heads out of some collapsed dirt.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Let's do that again!" * {Cinnamon Buns} (sighing disgustedly) "Let's not. Oh, please tell me I brought the winter hat that goes with my dress." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Hey! I think we have bigger problems that worrying about nice clothing!" (A longer shot reveals that she is referring to the landslide on the trail. Sugar and Snicker let out an inaudible sigh.) * {Sugar & Snicker} "Sorry." * {Caramel Cider} "Aw, no biggie, you two." * {Lollipop Pops} "Yeah! We'll just have to...climb over." (They do so unwillingly. Dissolve to a patch of this new and unforgiving area; the two cowards slip for a moment, and the camera tilts up to frame an exasperated Rainbow Flavor overhead. A wipe changes the view to the other side of the fall, where Lollipop gets onto the trail. The sound of Sugar and Snicker's struggles float down to them.; farther up the way, they are trying to keep theirselves upright on the loose earth. One misstep sends them slipping down onto Gelatin, who turns in knocks over Blueberry; a cloud of dust, and all four are in a pile at the bottom. Rainbow flies down.) * {Gelatin Soft} "My apologies." * {Rainbow Flavor} "It's okay." (bitterly, eyes on Snicker & Sugar} "Not your fault." (The two hapless guppies let out a little whimper as the rainbow-maned girl gives them a dirty look. Cut to the group, now just short of a ledge on which the opening of the geyser can be seen. Lollipop has the map open and in her hands, but rolls it out and stows it after a moment.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Still think it was a good idea to bring Sugar Pie and Snicker Doodle along?" * {Lollipop Pops} "We're about to find out." (They stop. Cut to the opening and cut to overhead of the opening that is probably a hundred feet deep; water boiling and steam flying out.) * {Lollipop Pops} "We're here." ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to the CandyCake Guppies at the top the geyser. Lollipop thinks hard for a moment, then composes herself and turns to her siblings.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay, guys. You're ready with the attacks in case the Loch Ness Cactus decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Sugar and Snicker will do what they need to do to wake him up. And then, we should be able to get to convince him to leave. Everyone ready?" (Nine out of eleven indicate that they are; the tenth and eleventh are scared out of their wits and crouched almost low enough to be a rug.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Okay, then. We're going in!" (She slowly goes into the opening. Cut to a close-up of her on the move.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Now, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping monster without upsetting him?" (She stops to look around.) "Sugar Pie? Snicker Doodle?" (A look back toward the surface tells her she is the only one in the opening.) * {Lollipop Pops} (fed up) "Oh, come on!" (Wipe to Sugar and Snicker, who has gone beyond a terrified crouch to literally bury theirselves in the dirt. Lollipop approaches.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Come on!" (grabs their tails with both hands) "We have to do this! Now!" (Vanilla and Rainbow get into the act, bumping Lollipop from behind. Her friends join in as she speaks.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Every...second longer that monster...sleeps is another...land of Jupiter that will be...boiled!" * {Sugar & Snicker} "We..." (Ten heads pop out behind them. Rainbow's is the only one with annoyance on her face.) * {Sugar Pie} "We..." * {Sugar & Snicker} "...We can't go in there." * {Rainbow Flavor} "Oh, great. They're scared of hot water, too." * {Sugar Pie} "No. Snicker and I are scared of---" (Soft mumble.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Come again, Sugar Pie?" * {Snicker Doodle} "Sugar and I are scared of---" (Same thing.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Can you repeat that?" * {Sugar & Snicker} (hastily) "We're scared of monsters!" * {Lollipop Pops} "But, you guys have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of creatures." * {Sugar Pie} "But not monsters." * {Vanilla Cake} "But we've battled hundreds of monsters in the past." * {Snicker Doodle} "Those are Scarecrow's monsters." * {Choco Cream} "But you're not scared of them." * {Sugar Pie} "Yes, because they're not scary enough to eat someone in one bite." (Sugar and Snicker folded theirselves flat. They are shuddering mightily.) * {Lollipop Pops} "But...if you two are so afraid of monsters, why didn't any of you say something before we can all the way up here?" * {Sugar & Snicker} "We were afraid to." (Rainbow groans, hand to face. Vanilla nudges both up.) * {Vanilla Cake} "All of us are scared of the monster." * {Rainbow Flavor} "I'm not!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Almost all of us are scared of the monster." * {Caramel Cider} "But we've got a job to do. So get in there with Lollipop and show her what you're made of." (Cut briefly to inside the opening.) * {Sugar & Snicker} "We...we..." (Back to them.) "We...can't." (Both turn away and start down the trail.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s., sadly) "Oh, man..." (Zoom out to frame the other. Lollipop has ventured again in alone. The panning exposes a portion of something very large, thorn-covered, and green, curled around a stalactite.) * {Lollipop Pops} (resolutely) "I'm going in! He probably just doesn't know what he's doing...right?" (Quick pan back to the entrance, where all but Sugar & Snicker poke their heads around the edge to voice encouragement. After they duck away again, Lollipop throws a cocked-eyebrow glance their way and continued forward, having lost most of her bravery. Now she passes more of the green body and a huge pile of gold coins and diamonds.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Loch Ness Cactus?" (She immediately stops short, het eyes narrowing to a large needle an inch closer to her face. A longer shot reveals that she has found the monster in question; dark green needles on his light green scaly body, large head, gigantic beak-like snout. The pile of treasure is large enough to be his bed.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Excuse me." (He shifts a bit, exposing a white underbelly.) "Loch Ness Cactus?" (A pair of creepy red eyes open, and the monster stares down at her.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Oh, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lollipop--" (She dodges a falling large needle.) "--Pops, and my friends and I are residents here in Jupiter." (Close-up of Loch Ness Cactus; he narrows his eyes in anger, and the camera cuts to the ten at the entrance.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Jupiter Town, to be exact." (Back to her and the monster.) "We come here to ask you that you must find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing a lot of snoring, and you're going to make the geyser erupt. Jupiter simply can't survive a hundred years in a hot watery place. You understand...don't you?" (The monster straightens up, glaring at the girl.) * {Lollipop Pops} "So you'll find another place to sleep?" (She is thrown out of the opening, and hot water raining down on the gang.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "So much for persuading him." * {Vanilla Cake} "Now what?" (Gelatin goes up and clears his throat.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Obviously, this situation calls for a little guppy charm. Allow me, everyone." (In he goes; cut to him, now in front of the monster.) * {Gelatin Soft} (cheerfully) "I'm so sorry for interrupting!" (It wakes up; he clears his throat.) "But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what great-looking needles you have." (Close-up of the needles standing up from the harden light green skin; then cut back to Gelatin.) * {Gelatin Soft} (dismissively) "And those needles have to be hidden from other for a hundred years?" (The monsters leans down toward Gelatin.) * {Gelatin Soft} "I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing off those manly spikes. Hmm." (Cut to it, preening itself; he continues o.s.) "Obviously, I would be happier to keep an ye on your diamonds while you're gone." (Chuckle.) (Like Lollipop, he was thrown out of the opening. He lands on the ground.) * {Gelatin Soft} "So close to getting that diamond!" * {Blueberry Jam} "You mean 'getting rid of that monster'?" * {Gelatin Soft} "Oh, yeah, sure." (A party kazoo sound went off. The source turns out to be Cotton, who has put on a clown outfit of the following. His hair dyed red instead of the usual pink and light blue; a red nose; face painted white; gold and white-striped jumpsuit. Blueberry and Gelatin stare in disbelief, as well as the others. Choco stares in amusement.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Cotton, you look ridiculous!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side." (In the opening) "Hi!" (He, too, was thrown out; his getup trashed.) * {Choco Cream} "So, he doesn't like laughing or sharing, right?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Nope." * {Rainbow Flavor} (angry) "THAT'S IT!!! We've tried persuasion, charm...whatever it is Cotton Puffy does...it's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!" (She flashes into the cave.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Rainbow!" (Cut to Rainbow; she continues o.s.) "NO!" (No effect; the rainbow-maned girl charges toward the monster in a heartbeat.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Get...OUT!!!" (One forceful pull on one of the needles and she throws it down at him. The Loch Ness Cactus' first reaction is to slap her into a rocky wall; its second is to glare at her hard.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Heh...sorry." (Its third reaction is to throw her out of the opening. She knocks into the other nine like bowling pins. As the ten get themselves vertical, they scatter before the monster's emergence. An angry growl causes the geyser to spew hot water over the ten, now clutching at each other. When the view clears, they are lying dazed against it, and it cracks and falls apart to expose Sugar and Snicker on the other side. They have not left the scene, but they merely hid in the safest place they can find for the moment. They look down at their brothers and sister and the monster. Anger rises in both of them.) * {Sugar Pie} (at the monster, angry) "How dare you?" * {Snicker Doodle} (Same thing.) "How dare you?!?" (Both fly up to its level, landing on the snout and stare at it as they continued.) * {Sugar Pie} (angry) "Listen here, Loch Ness Cactus! Just because you're big doesn't mean you can be a bully!" (Slow pan across the others.) * {Snicker Doodle} (from o.s.) "You may have huge teeth and creepy eyes and super sharp needles---" (Back to him and Sugar.) * {Sugar Pie} "But you do not, and we repeat---" * {Sugar & Snicker} "You do NOT HURT OUR FRIENDS!!!" * {Snicker Doodle} (levelly) "You got that?" (Long pause, after which the monster cowers away from them.) * {Sugar Pie} "Well?" (The monster speaks in a deep, jazz-like voice.) * {Loch Ness Cactus} "But the rainbow girl gave me a wallop." (Rainbow nods. Sugar and Snicker return to their nice tone.) * {Snicker Doodle} "And we are very sorry about that." * {Sugar Pie} "But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better." * {Snicker Doodle} "You should also know better than to turn our town into an underwater city." * {Loch Ness Cactus} "But I--" * {Sugar & Snicker} "Don't you 'but I' us, mister!" * {Sugar Pie} "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" (Silence.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Again, what do you have to say for yourself?" (The monster fights to keep its composure and loses, screaming out and on the point of tears.) * {Loch Ness Cactus} "Ahhhhh! I'm a bad monster!" (in a whiney voice) "I'm a bad monster!" * {Sugar Pie} (tenderly) "No, you're not a bad monster." (She and Snicker Doodle descend.) * {Snicker Doodle} "You just made a bad decision. You just need to find a new place to sleep." * {Sugar & Snicker} "That's all." (Cheers and congratulations from the other guppies.) * {Lollipop Pops} "You did it! I knew you could do it!" (All twelve watch as Loch Ness Cactus swims off into the distance. Dissolve to the backyard of the Rainbow House.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Sir Great White, I am happy to tell you that Loch Ness Cactus has departed out fair country..." (smiling at Sugar & Snicker) "...and that it was Sugar Pie and Snicker Doodle who convinced him to go." * {Sir Great White} "That is great. Your mission is complete." * {Caramel Cider} (from outside) "Lollipop! You gotta come see this!" (Rainbow is at it again, bouncing her ball. She has the attention of the whole group.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." (A grating roar throws her off.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "MONSTER!!!" (The other guppies had a good laugh as she gets up.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "What's so funny? It is that awful monster?" (Now Cotton makes the scene.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "Cotton, you scar---I mean, uh...you broke my concentration." * {Sugar Pie} "It's okay, Rainbow Flavor. Not everyone is brave like me." (Down comes a leaf. Snicker blows it aside so that it touches down on Sugar's head. She overreacted and crashes into a tree. Another round of laughter, with Sir Great White joining in.) End of episode.